


The Soulmates' Tale

by Redflower42



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Cultural Differences, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), implicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflower42/pseuds/Redflower42
Summary: Zuko has always believed in destiny. When he was a little kid, his mother used to tell him he was destined to greatness.Sokka has always thought all that conversation about spirits and destiny were just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo that would eventually freeze his butt. Literally, thank you very much, Katara.But when Zuko decides to join the Avatar in Ba Sing Se, him and Sokka will have to confront the fact that maybe that was just meant to be... destiny.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	1. Zuko, an introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first long fic in English, so sorry in advance if some phrases just seem... off.
> 
> A specail thanks to my awesome beta reader, [RoseWaterTears ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears). 
> 
> CW: vomiting and blood, but just briefly at the very end.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Zuko has always believed in destiny. When he was a little kid, his mother used to tell him he was destined to greatness. For years he thought he knew how. Being the perfect son, the strongest bender, the most agile swordsman and most importantly, a strong ruler as his father, and his grandfather before him. 

Then, everything crumbled before his eyes. The shame and humiliation of his banishment, and soon his purpose was to track and capture the avatar, restore his honor and finally be the one his father praised. 

But when Zuko would close his eyes to sleep, he didn’t remember any of this. His dreams were always different from everything he had ever seen, with the white frozen land, the weird animals and spherical shaped little houses. 

His mother would shush him, and he would sneak at the royal library, surround himself with books and scrolls of firebending, only so he could read hidden scrolls about foreign lands without suspicious. 

Of course, Azula had find out, and Zuko had never thought of a lie so fast in his entire short life. 

“I’m learning about the lands the Fire Nation has yet to conquer, so one day I’ll be the one to do it.” 

His father gave him an unimpressed look, but that time Zuko hadn’t gone to bed with a new burn mark on his skin. 

Zuko found the scrolls he wanted eventually, although it was a little disappointed. The Water Tribes. Home of savages that had perished under the Fire Nation’s glory. Home of barbarians that did unspeakable things to their prisoners of war and still depended on hunting for food. 

Try to plant soy on ice. Zuko thought but never said out loud. 

But in his dreams, he saw warm blue eyes and fluffy coats and a happy family eating around a fire and then, at that moment, Zuko would pretend that was his family. 

Zuko would pretend to be happy. 

He confessed that to his mother only once. 

“Never, ever, tell anyone about this, do you understand? Promise me you’ll forget all about these dreams.” 

Zuko nodded, eyes wet with tears, but he kept his promise. 

But the blue eyes were always there, bright as the summer sky, with little wrinkles around the edges from smile. 

Of course, he knew his dreams weren’t real… But that didn’t make it any harder for him to pretend. 

A little while after his mother left, the Water Tribe mother left her family too. It was painful, and the blue eyes were sad and Zuko decided he should abandon his fantasy world, to listen to his mother advice and just forget it. And it was very hard at first, until his dreams were replaced by nightmares and memories of fire and pain and fear. 

On the deck of his ship, navigating fridge water and surrounded by ice, the old childhood fantasy world was back at Zuko’s mind. 

At first, Zuko ignored it completely as he saw the small village, so familiar to him. He ignored the tiny igloos and even the thick furs of their clothes. But then there was the water tribe boy and his pathetic attempt of fighting, but his eyes, blue as the ones at his dreams with the wrinkles around them as he smiled completely froze Zuko at place. Until something hit the back of his head. 

His uncle, as always, just knew something was up. He tried to bully Zuko into talking to him, and yes, Zuko considered tea and pai sho a form of torture, and after a particular bad day, he gave in. Not too much details (he never spoke about them being so obviously Water Tribe, or how it all seemed like memories instead of just dreams). Uncle said that those dreams were probably the way his mind dealt with his trauma. 

What trauma? I’m perfectly fine! Zuko opened his mouth to shout but the air got caught in his throat. 

But no matter what, Zuko kept dreaming with happy moments he couldn’t quite remember what at morning, and the fact that now he had a name to associate to those blue eyes scared him. He returned to his old technique of blocking everything about (and if sometimes he couldn’t, or had a certain urge to find the avatar so he could look at those eyes again, that’s nobody’s business other than his.) 

Zuko chased the avatar across the world and fled defeated at a small raft across the northern sea, before his vision of what greatness was started to change again. 

The destruction at the Earth Kingdom hit him in the face. Zuko had been to the Earth Kingdom before, of course. But only at the Fire Nation’s ports and the colonies. As he travelled across decimated villages and small cities, he saw the fear and hatred those people had against his people that Zuko really couldn’t blame them for. 

But what made it for him, was to feel it in the flesh. As a refugee, Zuko starved, Zuko felt cold, Zuko felt unsure and finally saw that the Earth Kingdom people were as much people as Fire Nation people, or even more important than that, that Zuko was as much human as all of those people. He felt angry, betrayed and hurt. All the lies crumbling around him, his vision of the world changing and his head spinning, and he just wanted everything to stop for a moment. 

So Zuko settled for his life at the Jasmine Dragon. Waking up at a comfortable bed with a roof over his head and his Uncle waiting him with a cup of tea was a blessing and Zuko was happy for the first time since... he couldn’t even remember. 

Zuko’s happiness lasted exactly two weeks and 3 days before he was roughly shoved into a crystal cave. 

“Zuko!” A familiar voice called his name. 

Zuko looked up to Katara glaring at him. And right there, it was like a dam had broken. Suddenly his mind was flooded with nostalgia and warmth and a kind of happiness that he couldn’t reach. Katara soon started to yell at him, but Zuko felt overwhelmed and just stood there, listening. 

She mentioned her mother, and Zuko felt bad. 

“That’s something we have in common.” 

Katara’s expression softened. She showed him something close to forgiveness, or at least understanding but an explosion caught their attention. 

“You have come to the crossroads of your destiny, nephew. It is time to choose and you must choose good.” 

Zuko took a deep breath before stepping out of the corridor, the cave opening, and in front of him was Azula, eyes trained at the Avatar. 

And as Zuko stood there, his eyes crossed Katara’s and he made his decision. 

Azula blocked the first burst of flame with ease. 

“Oh, dear brother...” She clicked her tongue. “I really thought you’d make the right choice, but I guess Uncle’s nonsense has infected your little brain.” 

Zuko felt his blood boil. 

“Don’t talk about him like this!” He screamed as he attacked her again. 

Katara and the avatar – Aang, if Zuko remembered correctly – were starting to position themselves around Zuko and Azula, ready to give him support, but not interfering in the fight at first. 

Zuko defended himself from a blast of blue fire with one of his orange one. 

“We could’ve conquered this city, you know?” Azula kept talking with that obnoxious tone. “You’d have everything you wanted back, your throne, your honor, father’s love.” 

Zuko hesitated for a short moment, but that was enough for him to get sent flying across the room, the front of his tunic now with scorch marks from the fire he almost didn’t have the time to defend himself from. 

He got up quickly to see the other two fighting Azula, but at the corner of his eyes, Zuko saw a large group of earthbenders surrounding them. 

Zuko felt like he was floating out of his body, watching the fight from a distance, his body moving through the katas he had engraved at his muscles. 

At some point, Katara, Aang and Zuko were back to back in a triangular formation. Zuko’s eyes crossed Azula’s and soon they were dueling again, the earthbenders taking the opportunity to break their safe formation. Azula’s face quickly changed from a content grin to an annoyed frown when Zuko cornered her against a pillar. 

“Oh, Zuzu… I re-“ 

“Shut up, Azula!” Zuko interrupted her. 

He brought his feet up with a high kick, an arc of fire forming in the air, but before he could strike, a large boulder collided against his side. 

Zuko couldn’t breathe properly, and the second impact against the wall made his vision go black for a few seconds. He could hear Azula’s snarky laughter. 

“Watch me as I finally slay the Avatar, dear brother.” 

Zuko opened his eyes when he heard an explosion. Just a few feet from where he was, Aang was floating, eyes and tattoos glowing in the Avatar State. Zuko felt the electricity before he saw the lightning. 

Aang felt before his eyes and Zuko felt a desperation inside of him. 

There, on the floor, the Avatar seemed so small, and the reality crushed around Zuko, just how young the boy was. 

Katara summoned a huge wave of water to get to Aang, and as Azula gave a step towards Zuko, a blast of flame send her flying away from him. 

“Uncle!” Zuko tried to say, but his voice failed as his breath hitched. He definitely had broken a rib or two. 

“You have to get off of here.” Uncle said putting himself between them and the earthbenders. “I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” 

Zuko made and effort to get up and help Katara to lift Aang’s body. She had tears at her eyes and moved as if she was in shock by what had happened. She bent the water around them in a swirl that lifted them away from the danger. 

Zuko gave Uncle one last look as he was incarcerated in crystal. 

After that, that effort it took for them to run towards the bison made Zuko’s brain foggy, the details of the path they were taking leaving his brain as they passed them. 

“What’s he doing here?” A male voice exclaimed as they finally got there. 

Zuko tried to climb the saddle, but his wound made him double over, he couldn’t breathe and almost dropped to his knees. Two pairs of hands pulled him by his armpits and Zuko screamed as he opened his eyes and saw a huge bear (not a Platypus Bear or even an Armadillo Bear) looking back at him. 

The bear screamed back and Zuko braced himself to be eaten right then and there. 

“Bosco!” Someone shouted. 

There was other voices talking around them, and it was all too much and Zuko could only bend over the saddle before vomiting everything he had eaten that day with just a little bit of blood. 

He felt hands on his shoulders again and he must have been dreaming already, because the last thing he saw before everything went dark was those familiar blue eyes.


	2. Sokka, The Introduction Strikes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> CW: swearing, blood (at the very end)

Sokka have always thought all that conversation about spirits and destiny were just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo that would eventually freeze his butt. Literally, thank you very much, Katara. The fact is, Sokka didn’t have time to spirits, or magic water. He had a lot of responsibilities to take care of. 

Being the only man left in the tribe, Sokka had to hunt and fish for everyone, he had to train the little kids how to defend themselves, he had to keep sure the hordes of animals were close enough to facilitate the hunting, but far away enough so they wouldn’t be a potential danger to the village. 

So no, he didn’t have time for that. 

But the spirits wanted him to get involved. The Avatar came out of an iceberg in front of him, then he was captured by some Fire Nation freak with anger problems, then Sokka spent an entire day at the Spirit World itself! Sokka was just completely, absolutely, excruciatingly DONE with spirits and their shit. 

But what made him the most revolted about this whole fucking situation was the dreams he had all the fucking time! 

It started as a kid. He would dream about green land and warm sea water and… sand? He asked his father once if there was anything but ice surrounding the sea. Hakoda explained to him about the Earthkingdom, how there was an entire continent made of earth and sand and rocks. Oh, and of course, bright golden eyes, a shade so different and beautiful, Sokka was sure that such thing did not exist in real life, much like a lot of other things Sokka had always thought was fruit of his imagination… until he really set foot at said Earthkingdom. 

At first, he couldn’t believe the little animal in front of him. It was a little bird with a turtle shell on its back. Exactly as he had dreamt years on end. Just like those that used to swim in a little pond. Sokka had noticed too, the familiarity some ports would bring him. 

But there was one day, when he was twelve years old, when his dreams had changed considerably from strange flowers and weird wooden masks to fire and pain and fear. 

The dream would always start the same way. Sokka would see a large shadow hovering over his shoulder and once he turned, all he could see was fire and it hurt! He didn’t know how much a dream could hurt until that moment. He would always wake up screaming, holding the left side of his face, pure panic inside him, until his father (and later his Gran-Gran) would calm him down enough for him to get back to reality. 

As they traveled around the world, it was Katara’s arms around his shoulders, and Aang looking very scared. 

He had had that dream four times during the time they were traveling when Toph asked what it was about (it had been the first time since she had joined them). 

Reluctantly, he told them. Those dreams… How he could go to a strange place and just know it because he had seen it on his dreams? How he would recognize foreign foods because he had tasted them in his dreams? How those dreams seemed almost (dared he say) someone else’s memories? He had confessed that in a whisper, his voice so low he almost hasn’t heard himself. 

But Toph heard it… and laughed her ass off. 

Sokka sulked hard at that, but Aang’s voice broke Toph’s laughter. 

“There was a old legend the monks used to tell.” His voice was soft. “ A legend of special people who could trade memories with each other.” 

Sokka scoffed, Katara punched him in the shoulder. 

“What do you mean ‘trade memories with each other’?” Sokka tried his best to not sound sarcastic, but he failed miserably. 

“You can dream their memories, moments of their lives, while they can dream with yours.” 

Sokka felt a headache forming behind his temple. But he was already starting to think. Whose memories could those be? And in a sudden moment of realization, he clutched the left side of his face, the side that was always burned in his dreams. The side of the face of someone he knew that had a burn scar. _Oh, fuck!_

“Sokka?” Katara could feel his brother starting to lose it, as could Toph, who just startled as how fast Sokka’s heart beating had become. 

“No! No, no, no.” Sokka could only mutter. “No, no, no, no, NO! It’s just a legend. A stupid old legend that probably isn’t even true... Yes, not true, not true!” 

“Sokka! Sokka!” Katara gripped her brother's shoulders, making him look at her. “What are you talking about?” 

Sokka only looked at Aang. “It’s not true, is it?” 

“The monks said it was very rare for people to have this kind of connection. They said those people’s souls were very compatible, something about frequencies. They were called soulmates.” 

Sokka shook his head. 

“Sokka,” Katara called him again. “you don’t even believe in those kinds of things, why are you so upset about it? It’s probably just a nightmare.” 

“You don’t understand...” 

“I do! You have nightmares with firebenders. I do too.” She looked away from him, her hands around their mother’s necklace. 

“It’s always the same dream. And if it is a memory, who do you know that has a burn scar on the left side of their face?” 

There was a long moment of silence before Toph broke it. 

“Who?” 

Sokka sighed. “Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He’s a anger freak with a ridiculous ponytail that chased us all over the world trying to capture Aang.” 

“It has to be a coincidence.” Katara argued. “You saw his scar and the dream ch-“ 

“No! That’s not what happened.” Sokka interrupted her. 

“It cou-“ 

“I have been having this dream for three fucking years! The same dream, the same, always! Always!” Sokka was almost shouting now. He stopped and took a deep breath, and then four more. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted.” 

After that, the conversation had died, but Sokka didn’t fell asleep again that night. Instead, every time he closed his eyes he saw a red burn scar around the bright golden eyes in a shade he’d seen only when the Sun had shined at a very particular angle that had happened only twice, while he was fighting Zuko. 

Sokka repressed the urge of groan, and just insulted every single spirit he knew, every spirit that could be even remotely responsible for all of that mess. 

Except Yue.

From Yue he asked strength and guidance. Because the possibility of that dream being a real memory, that Zuko had actually lived that situation, just made his stomach turn and his chest clench. 

Even though they didn’t talked about soulmates anymore (and Sokka was more than thankful), it didn’t mean he wouldn’t just overthink it over and over again. Overthink was one of the things he did best, that’s how he’d achieve plans so self-consistent. If it had any loophole, he would think about at least five different ways to solve it. And then two more. You know, for luck. 

So when no one was looking, Sokka asked about the existence of old legends about said soulmates to one of those Fox-helpers at the Spirit Library (if the spirits were fucking Sokka, then what better place to find those evil plans plotted against him then a literal Spirit Library with Spirit Books and Spirit Scrolls?). 

And there it was. Soulmates. 

The rare occurrence of two souls vibrating together, a kind of spiritual interference ( _What the actual fuck_ ? _That doesn’t even make sense!_ ) that would connect them to one another. 

_Bullshit. That’s the most fucking stupid_ _thing I’ve ever read!_ Sokka felt the urge to throw the scroll away from him, or rip it, or burn it! But the dreams – _memories_ – were there just to mess with him. _You’re fucking stupid!_ The memories would say to him. 

So Sokka decided to say _Fuck it! Fuck the dreams, fuck Prince Freak-Ponytail, fuck the Universe and_ _fuck_ _the spirits._ After all, there are so many things science has yet to explain and perhaps he could just pretend his weird dreams were one of those things. 

It did not go as expected. 

Because every time Sokka remembered his dreams were actually memories, he almost had a panic attack. Specially because, asking himself who could possibly have power to burn the fucking _prince_? Well… the Fire Lord. 

So Sokka almost fell off Appa as he saw Katara holding Aang’s limp body using the help of his obnoxious dreams subject. 

The three of them were in a terrible state, wet, covered in dust, mud and blood, their clothes ragged and burned. Sokka and Earthking Kuei helped Katara climb the saddle with Aang first. Katara didn’t say a word and Aang’s irresponsive state put Sokka into a numb state, until he heard a groan of pain and he remembered Zuko. 

As they fled on Appa, Katara using her special Spirit Oasis Water (he would refrain from insult them in this particular situation) to bring Aang back to life and Zuko passed out with a deep wound at his side, Sokka felt completely defeated. 

He prayed to Yue once again. 


	3. Zuko wakes up in a Water Tribe camp, and Sokka has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little more time than I expected, but it is here!  
> I hope you enjoy!

When Zuko opens his eyes, all he can see was blue canvas. He tries to move, but a sharp pain at his side takes his breath away. 

“Careful!” A voice Zuko didn’t recognized said. 

The man in front of him had long brown hair braided with blue and white beads, a beard covering his entire chin and pale blue eyes. 

Zuko is filled with panic. 

“Who are you, and where am I?” 

“I’m Yutu, I’m a healer.” The man answered in a grumpy tone. “And you’re with the Southern Water Tribe’s fleet.” 

Zuko tried to sit up, but struggled. The healer rolled his eyes, and not so gently, helped him. He looked around the small tent, there was a wooden table with several jars on top at his right, and water basin at his left, nothing more. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Less than a day, it’s barely past noon.” Yutu poured a steaming cup of tea and handed to Zuko. “Take this to help with the pain while I’ll get Chief Hakoda.” 

Zuko nodded, and Yutu left the tent. The tea had a bitter flavor, but he didn’t mind, really. He took a moment to think about what had happened the last day. 

Zuko had betrayed his nation. Zuko stood against Azula. Zuko had associated himself with his enemies. Zuko had left his Uncle behind. 

That stung. 

Uncle had been at his side for three years, and even when Zuko was not being a good nephew, Uncle has always supported him and showed him kindness. Uncle had sacrificed himself so Zuko could escape with the Avatar. 

_The Avatar!_ His brain screamed at him. 

The Avatar had died! He knew! Zuko felt the moment the boy’s heart stopped beating as he lifted his small body. 

Before Zuko could panic more, three men entered the tent. Yutu was one of them, the other one was tall and lean but Zuko’s eyes locked with the man standing in the middle of the two. 

Familiar. Comforting. Terrifying. 

And Zuko recognized the man. 

“Prince Zuko.” The man said. “I’m Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and I need you to answer me some questions.” 

“You’re Sokka’s father.” Zuko widened his eyes as he spoke, surprised he had said that out loud. 

“Yes, I am.” Then a weird look crossed his face, but he quickly returned to his ‘I’m about to interrogate you' scary face. Zuko talked again before Hakoda could. 

“The Avatar is dead.” 

“No.” Zuko opened his mouth again. “He’s alive, but just barely.” 

“He’s dead. I know!” Zuko argued. “I carried his body. It’s over.” Zuko says in a whisper. 

Hakoda gave a step towards Zuko, and Zuko recoils himself against the mattress he’s sitting on. That makes the chief stop moving immediately. 

“It’s not over, he is alive.” Hakoda assured. “Katara has healing abilities. She used some kind of special Spirit Water...?” He looked at Yutu for backup and the healer nodded. 

“But even if he were dead, even if we didn’t have him” Hakoda kept going. “It wouldn’t be over.” 

“But...” 

“We’ve fought for one hundred years without the Avatar and we’ll fight for another one hundred if we need to.” This time Hakoda gives one last step and crouches in front of Zuko, at his eye level. “My question to you is, are you going to fight with or against us?” 

Zuko gulped. He didn’t know how to answer. 

“I suggest you think about this.” Hakoda stood up straight again and Zuko let out the air he hadn't even realized he was holding. “And think very carefully.” 

The chief turned and left the tent and the other strange men followed. The healer gave Zuko one last look and left too. 

Zuko just kept staring at where they had been moments before. 

* * *

Zuko was bored. He didn’t have anything to do other than stare at the canvas of the healing tent and it was making him go insane. It had for 3 days now, with only Yutu quietly checking his wounds, and he was done with it. 

“You’re lucky your ribs are just bruised and not broken.” 

“How long until it heals?” Zuko asked, looking at the purple and black bruises at his side. 

“A few weeks, if you keep resting.” 

So Zuko rested. It sucked. 

With a low grunt, Zuko got up and left the tent for the first time since he had woken up. He did need to wash himself. 

It was very early in the day; Agni was yet to rise and the camp was silent. Even so, Zuko chose to walk until he was at a more secluded part of the beach, partially hidden by rocks, to start undressing himself. 

The water was freezing and the waves were strong, but Zuko dive either way. He had a small soap in his hand he was careful not to drop, and took his time cleaning himself. The first golden rays started to peek over the horizon as Zuko was drying himself with a clean cloth he found at the tent. 

“You really shouldn’t enter the water at dark, especially alone.” A voice made Zuko jump at least one foot above the sand. 

Sokka looked Zuko from head to toe, and Zuko felt his cheeks burning as remembered his nude state. 

“Why did you side with us at Ba Sing Se?” Sokka inquired. 

“Are you going to interrogate me too? Can I at least dress first?” Zuko was trying to hide behind the small cloth, and Sokka’s smirk made him want to punch his stupid face. 

Sokka only turned his body to face the water, clearly happy he embarrassed Zuko. 

_Asshole._ Zuko thought to himself, while he fumbled to dress as fast as he could. 

But then he thought about the question and... He didn’t know. It seemed he had had a thousand reasons and no reason at all, and he asked himself the same thing. 

Because Zuko acted impulsively. He didn’t think through before betraying the Fire Nation, _before betraying Father,_ and now he could never go back. But did he want to go back? Zuko saw first handed the destruction the war caused, he felt on his skin, he convinced himself that that was wrong and he didn’t want to be a part of it. 

Then there was Uncle. 

Uncle... Well, Uncle did support his choice, so it must’ve been the right one, right? _Right?_

But now he was stuck with the enemy, and enemy was not a word to describe them anymore, and without Uncle, Zuko felt lost. 

But Sokka was expecting an answer, and he knew Chief Hakoda was waiting his answer too. 

“I traveled the Earth Kingdom as a refugee.” Zuko tried to explain. “It changed me...” 

Sokka gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Look, the last few years were... a lot. Specially this past couple of months.” Zuko took a deep breath. “It seems like everything I was told was a lie. It was hard to accept that. I’m still accepting that.” 

Sokka’s expression eased and he nodded, but kept looking at Zuko like he was trying to decipher a puzzle. 

They stood in silence for a few moments, before they heard movement in the camp. 

“We’re loading the ships.” Sokka explained. “Could you help us?” 

Zuko just nodded. 

* * *

The warriors kept sending Zuko dirty looks. He didn’t really blame them. Specially because Zuko couldn’t do anything that they asked him. He didn’t know how to deal with the fish nets and he couldn’t lift anything heavy. 

Sokka had disappeared, and even though they weren’t friends, it was a familiar face. 

After being shout at again and getting out of the way of that same spirits forsaken bear that Zuko still didn’t know what on Earth it was doing at the camp, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come with me.” It was the man that had been at the healing tent when Chief Hakoda came to see him. 

Zuko noticed the other warriors would nod in respect when the man would pass them. Zuko was sure he was going to be reprimanded by his uselessness. So, he just followed silently, knowing that any attempt to explain himself would make things worse. 

The man took him aboard one of the ships – the main ship, it looked like – and Zuko followed him bellow deck to a little room adjunct to the kitchen, a very bad smelling room. Zuko tried not to wrinkle his nose at the fish smell. 

“Do you know how to gut fish?” The man asked. 

“No, sir.” 

“Bato.” The man smiled. 

“Excuse me?” Zuko asked a little confused. Is this another Water Tribe word he didn’t know the meaning? The men sure were using a lot of them towards him – and Zuko just knew they were not nice words. 

The man gave a small but sincere laugh. 

“That’s my name.” Zuko felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“Oh.” He lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I meant no disrespect.” 

“That’s okay.” The man patted his shoulder and Zuko made an effort not to flinch. “Now grab a fish from that bucket and a knife.” Bato pointed. 

With a patience Zuko was astonished at, Bato taught him how to gut fish. 

“Angle the knife like this” He showed. “A little more.” 

Zuko took at least three fishes before he got it right. But Bato never got mad at him, which was sure a surprise to Zuko. They worked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Zuko broke it. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” He knew he shouldn’t be complaining, but he was curious. 

Bato looked contemplative for a moment. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The question got Zuko off guard. 

He opened his mouth to talk, but Bato interrupted him before he could say anything. 

“I get it why you’re asking.” Bato grabbed another fish. “I guess, if you’re on our side now, there’s no reason to be hostile. Katara told us you helped them at Ba Sing Se, she told us you got hurt fighting against your sister.” He pointed at Zuko’s ribs. “And if Hakoda – and Sokka – think you’re okay to stay with us, who am I to disagree?” 

“Cheif Hakoda.” Zuko hummed. The Chief was okay with Zuko being with them – that was certainty a relief. 

“But the others, they don’t like me.” 

“Well, they’re not very happy.” Bato sighs. “Zuko – uh, can I call you Zuko? Well, Zuko, the thing is, the Fire Nation almost wiped out our tribe. Having the Crown Prince with us, some people can’t accept that.” 

Zuko nodded. He understood, of course he did. 

“Hakoda asked them to go easy on you.” Bato dumped the fish entrails at a bucket. “I saw they’re still to act on that.” 

Zuko felt a shiver down his spine. 

“And what will happened when the Chief finds out?” What possible punishments could they use at the Water Tribes? Zuko had no idea. 

“What do you mean?” Bato stopped what he was doing and looked a Zuko. 

“What will Chief Hakoda do when he finds out they’re not following his order?” 

“Well, nothing!” Bato chuckled. “It was not an order, more of a... suggestion. But even if it was, Hakoda’s word is not the law.” 

It was the time to Zuko stop what he was doing, that conversation would make him cut one of his fingers off. 

“In the Fire Nation, you can’t go against the Firelord’s word. And to openly speak against him, well -” Zuko’s hand went to his left cheek in a reflex movement. He stopped as he noticed, but Bato had noticed too. 

“Did your own father did that to you?” He was horrified. 

“Well, I...” Zuko stuttered as he looked away, as if fish gut was the most interesting thing in the world. “As I said, I was disrespectful. I spoke out of turn and embarrassed Father in front of his council.” 

“What the fuck?!” Bato’s voice wasn’t louder than a whisper. 

Zuko tried to better justify, and he even opened his mouth to do so. But nothing came out. He had spent so much time looking for excuses, but after three years with Uncle, experiencing true paternal love, Zuko just couldn’t. 

He missed Uncle so much it hurt his heart. 

“Do you know what a tribe really is?” Bato got closer to him. 

“A group of people?” 

“Well, yes. But we’re more than just that. We look after each other, like one big family.” His voice was calm. “Hakoda would never, ever, punish the men for not following orders, especially because, as our elected leader, his role is not to give orders. His role is to lead our tribe in our best interests and, if we are not happy with the way he leads, we elect someone else.” 

Zuko stood in silence for some time. Bato returned to his fish as if he hadn’t just blown Zuko’s mind. An elected leader? Chose by the people? _Whose word was not the law and his acts had consequences?_

Luckly, Zuko spiral of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room. 

* * *

Sokka was so stressed. Between having to explain why Aang was nearly dead, why they had to leave Ba Sing Se and why the Fire Prince was with them, deal with Katara’s breakdown, the bitter taste of defeat and not having the Earthkingdom’s troops to help the invasion… Sokka just wanted to disappear. 

In the past three days, it seemed that every fire Sokka put out, another five was set up. Hakoda was trying to help him, to take some of the responsibility his son had taken to himself, but was unsuccessful. 

Now, with Aang still unconscious, Katara refusing to leave his side even to eat or sleep, and the Earthking talking about make an expedition with his pet bear (which Sokka is not even looking very much into – a chief of state turning into a hippie nomad?) and now they had sighted Fire Nation’s ships at the distance, coming right where they were. 

They were already loading the ships to leave Chameleon Bay, but now they were stuck and didn’t know how to leave. 

The Duke and Pipsqueak had appeared out of nowhere, but that was actually good. 

And then there was Zuko. 

Sokka sighed heavy. 

He didn’t know how to feel about that, the prince had not caused any problems and seemed to be at their side now, but a lot of the warriors were angry at Hakoda, and some said to just leave him behind. 

Sokka thought about their conversation that morning – if that could be called a conversation. – And Zuko did seemed sincere. 

He decided to stop thinking about Zuko and focus on his task: find Bato. 

And he almost laughed when he found the prince and the second in command gutting fish. 

First of all: What? 

Second: Why? 

There were people more qualified to gut fish – like the cooker. 

“Everything okay, Sokka?” Bato asked, concerned by his expression. 

“We have some problems. Dad’s calling everyone to an emergency meeting.” Bato nodded. 

Zuko looked lost, Sokka just didn’t know if it was because what he said or what have been going on with Bato before he arrived. 

“You should come too.” Sokka pointed. “Your Fire Nation’s knowledge might help us.” 

And then, about twenty minutes after, the whole tribe and Zuko were crowded at the small room Hakoda had to hold meetings. 

“We can’t fight them, Hakoda.” Bato pointed out after the Chief explained the situation. “And if they call for reinforcements, well, we’ll be outnumbered very fast.” 

“And we have to think about Aang.” Katara chimed in. “He’s already very weak, we can’t risk his safety by getting into a fight.” 

Sokka felt a plan forming inside his head. 

“If we can’t fight them, then we should join them!” 

And all the pairs of eyes (well, except Toph’s) were looking at him like he head grown and extra head. 

But Sokka grinned. 

“You’re…” Bato tried to speak, but stopped for a moment, trying to articulate his phrase. “Are you suggesting we switch sides? You can’t possibly mean that.” 

“We don’t have to switch sides… just switch boats!” 

And just like that, the plan guy was in action. 

The first thing they’ve done was to destroy their ships. And when Sokka suggested that, there was so many voices shouting at him, that he thought he would be thrown overboard. 

But they did it anyway, and as they camped once again at the beach, Zuko was feeling a bit more comfortable to be around them. 

He was very quiet, though. 

In the morning, they started to prepare for the second part of the plan by making stinky bombs, protective masks, and tying hopes at metal hooks. They saw the Fire Nation ships arriving at where the wreckage of their ships were by sun setting. 

In the middle of the night, they attacked. 

They launched the ropes and silently climbed up. As quiet as possible, they advanced, using Zuko’s knowledge about Fire Nation ships. It took the Fire Nation soldiers a few moments to realize the attack was happening, but by the time they charged at them, the stinky bombs were detonated, leaving the small troop disorientated. 

Zuko felt the heat of a fire blast coming at his direction, but he dissipated it around him. As he lunged forward to charge at his attacker, his flame was small and weak. The soldier stopped the movement in half and started laughing at him. But the sound of a metal boomerang startled him, and hit the distracted soldier in the head. 

“You okay, man?” Sokka asked from somewhere behind Zuko, his voice muffled by the mask. 

“Just fine.” Zuko answered harshly. 

The fight was short, and soon the Fire Nation soldiers had been overpowered. The stinky gas had dissipated and they removed their masks. 

“What is happening?” Screamed one of the soldiers that was, apparently, sleeping on deck after a grand collective meal – Later Hakoda found out they had taken credit for the ‘defeat of the Water Tribe fleet’. 

“Good morning, big guy!” Sokka answered in a cheerful voice. “You just got _boatknapped_ _!”_

Zuko looked at him, bemused. 

“How can you be, both, the smartest _and_ the stupidest person I know?” 

“I’m the smartest person you know?” Sokka’s grin was so wide, Zuko regretted immediately. 

“No! Just stupid.” 

Sokka kept grinning at him for the rest of the night. That did not helped Zuko’s already sour mood. 

* * *

After they’d settle down, leaving the soldiers at the beach and taking their clothes, the Water Tribe fleet (and company) had one last task ahead: Putting their disguise in test, as they sailed to the Serpent’s Pass, and found a Fire Nation barricade. Chief Hakoda had only to be convincing. 

“Where are you headed, soldier?” Asked the warden. 

“The Water Tribe Navy has been completely destroyed.” Hakoda spoke with the most confident voice he could. Years leading his tribe had been a good exercise. “Our orders are to head west to rendezvous with the fleet out there, so if you wouldn’t mind letting us pass...” 

The warden looked at him for a moment too long, and Sokka felt his shoulders get tense. Zuko, who had the face plate of his helmet on, repressed the urge to take a step back. Hakoda kept his stare strong and falsely annoyed. 

The warden broke in laughter. 

“Good sailing, soldier!” He said as he signaled behind him, and the gate started to open with a loud ‘creak’ sound. “By the time you join the rest of the flee, they’ll probably just send you straight home!” 

Sokka furrowed his browns. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Didn’t you hear? The war is almost over.” The warden’s voice was full of excitement. “The Avatar was killed at Ba Sing Se!” 

“I can’t believe it!” Katara exclaimed as she heard it. 

“Shhh! We don’t want them to hear us!” Sokka reasoned. “If the Fire Nation thinks Aang is dead and they won, that’s exactly the break we need.” 

Hakoda nodded at him. 

“We just have to keep quiet, sustain our disguise and we’ll reach the Fire Nation in, roughly, around one month.” 

“Alright!” Sokka celebrated, now that they were already at a safe distance from the gates. 

Zuko removed the helmet and looked at the sea ahead of him. 

He was going _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellows, is it gay to watch your enemy taking a bath... naked? 👀  
> Also, sorry, my hand slipped and Zuko's lost his bending 💔 Will he get it back??
> 
> Yeah, you know he will.
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts about my story, so if you want, leave a comment!


	4. Sokka's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Implicit Sexual Content.  
> Sokka has some thoughts about Zuko that he's not very proud of. Nothing explicit, but I thought it would be better to warn, just in case. :)

Sokka wakes up breathing hard and covered in sweat again.

Although he’s been dreaming for years with someone that he now knows is Zuko, it was always Zuko’s memories. But for the last three nights, Sokka’s dreams of Zuko had become from his own memories. Zuko, standing on the beach, eyes closed and facing the Sun as it rises. Zuko’s body glistening from the water that is still rolling down his unfairly defined muscles. Zuko’s pale skin colored orange as the light shines over him. Zuko’s smile as a light breeze shake his still very dump hair. But then, his traitorous mind starts to follow the path of those tiny water drops, and Sokka feels his cheeks warm as it reaches Zuko’s lower abdomen, the stark contrast of pitchy black hair to creamy pale sk – _STOP!_ Sokka forces himself. _Get your shit together. This is Zuko, for La’s sake!_ Sokka knew the only reason he had kept his cool at that moment was the prospect of embarrassing Zuko. Sokka has always deflected his feeling using humor, and he wasn’t about to stop doing that now. 

Also, he had more important things to worry about, like planning an invasion to end a war, this is not the time to have a sexuality crisis! 

It was Sokka’s sixteenth birthday, after all. Finally, he was an adult! The look of pride he received from Hakoda made Sokka the happiest he’d been in a long time. Being sixteen while he was with his dad meant Hakoda would be the one to help him with his rite of passage. Or at least, the most they could do away from the tribe. They couldn’t go hunting, but they could do a big feast. They couldn’t sing around the fire, but Sokka would get his ceremonial tatoos under the moonlight, and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Does that mean you’ll be even more obnoxious?” Toph punched him in the shoulder. 

“I’m not obnoxious!” 

“You’re always ‘do this!’ ‘do that!’ ‘oh, no, where not going there!’. I call that obnoxious.” 

“Excuse me, I’m the reason we’ve never been captured by Zuko or Zhao.” 

“And then you insisted on staying in Ba Sing Se, and now we’re here.” Katara’s voice was ice cold, and Sokka would be happy to see her out of Aang’s room, if her stare wasn’t throwing daggers at him. 

Sokka tried to think in something to reply. To tell her they couldn’t have known Azula had taken the Dai Li, or that Katara herself had agreed in trying to get the Earthking’s support, but guilty washed over him. 

Was it really his fault? 

But before he could say anything, Hakoda came to their side. 

“Katara!” He tried to hug her, but she didn’t hug him back. “How are you? Are you hungry? Tired?” 

“I’m fine!” She snapped, getting out of his embrace. “Are we there yet? I need some supplies for Aang’s injury. “ 

‘There’ was an Earthkingdom port controlled by the Fire Nation. They were going to stock for their travel, and since they could get all the things for free (at least that was what Zuko told him), they thought it would worth the risk. The disguise seemed to be working just fine. 

“We’ll be there in a couple of hours.” Hakoda replied and Katara left without even saying anything else. 

Sokka felt his blood boil. 

“How dare she?” He couldn’t control his voice. 

“Sokka...” 

  
“She has no right to treat us like this!” Sokka threw his hands in the air, the armor he was wearing (one just like Zuko used to wear while chasing them – _Yikes!_ ) clang around his shoulders. 

“Try to understa...” 

“We lost too! She thinks we don’t care about Aang the way she does? That we’re not scared he won’t wake up?” Sokka noticed he was starting to trembling. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Dad. I shouldn’t have interrupted you.” 

Sokka thought Hakoda would be mad, but his expression was sad. That was even worse. 

Toph was unusually quiet by their side. 

“Sokka...” Hakoda tried again, putting his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Tui and La, you’re so tall now!” He said to himself, but it was loud enough for Sokka to hear it. 

Sokka placed his hands on top of Hakoda’s. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” His voice was soft. “I just need to...” 

Hakoda nodded and with one last squeeze on Sokka’s shoulder, he let go. 

Sokka gave one last look to Toph, who was now pretending to not have witnessed that. He went to the back of the ship, still on the deck, and saw Zuko. Sokka fought hard to keep his thoughts straight (heh). Zuko had his eyes closed and head tilted up towards the sun, just like n his dreams – no, like in his memories – but Sokka saw some tear tracks on his cheek, and that distracted him completely from all of his misplaced thoughts. _That’s not right._

“Hey!” Sokka called. Zuko startled and turned away from him, drying his face. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” Zuko snapped. 

_Why is everyone being rude to me today?_

“You don’t look fine to me.” Sokka ignored Zuko’s huffed. “Actually, I would describe crying as the opposite of fine.” 

“That’s none of your business, ok?” Zuko shouted. “Just leave me alone.” 

Sokka sighed. 

“Look, you’re with us now.” He gave one small step on Zuko’s direction. “That means you can count on us for whatever you need.” 

Zuko’s eyes watered a little again and he blinked the tears away, but he kept silent. Sokka thought of pushing him, but decided against it. He didn’t want to get his pants set on fire. 

_Fire!_ Sokka remembered. 

“Is this because your fire was weird a couple of days ago?” 

“I said,” Zuko started with a dangerous tone in his voice. “leave me alone.” And then turned to leave. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Sokka was feeling bold. Zuko stopped but didn’t turn. “I’m sure no one saw that, don’t worry.” 

Zuko shook his head. 

“It’s gone.” He said in a whisper. 

“What?” 

“My bending.” Zuko turned and lit his hand on fire. Or at least tried, the flame was so small the wind almost extinguished it. “My bending is gone.” 

“But… How?” 

Zuko hugged himself, and Sokka felt an urge to embrace him. He shook that thought away and gave one step back, just for good measure. 

“I don’t know.” 

“I mean, what has changed?” Sokka was trying to make sense of the whole situation. 

“Nothing?” Zuko’s voice was not more than a whisper. “I just, don’t feel angry anymore. I thought I was sad, but now I just feel… empty.” 

Sokka gave two steps towards Zuko, one hand going to his shoulder. Zuko flinched a little, but didn’t move, just kept his gaze on the floor. 

“What do you mean, empty?” 

Zuko sighed. 

“Means I don’t feel anything. Nor sad or angry, or happy. Just empty… and cold.” 

Sokka felt his chest tight. 

“Look at me.” But Zuko shook his head, refusing to look. “Zuko!” 

Zuko finally looked at Sokka, his eyes red from repressing tears. 

Zuko was breaking right there, in front of one of his former enemy, with a lot of strange warriors passing by operating the ship. 

_I’m pathetic!_ Zuko thought, biting his lip. 

“We’ll find a way to get it back, ok?” Sokka tried to be reassuring. “You’ve been through a lot, we all have, in these last days. It’s okay to be affected by it.” 

Zuko tries to nod, but ends up shaking his head in negative. 

“I’ll think of something!” Sokka tried again. “I’m the plan guy, after all.” 

Zuko took one last deep breath, finally stepping out of Sokka’s reach and turning to leave. 

* * *

The port was packed, but they had no problems with their disguise, and in just a matter of hours they had everything they needed to and set sail again. Sokka hadn’t missed Zuko coming back with a scabbard. 

But that didn’t occupy his mind for long, the sun setting over the water ahead of them, and the moon ascending in the sky had Sokka preparing himself for his ceremony. 

Dressed in his Water Tribe clothes, Sokka was seated on the middle of the deck, his father by his side, rubbing a wet cloth on his left bicep. 

“Want me to call Katara?” Bato asked in a low voice. 

Almost all of the warriors were at the deck too, as well as Toph, Pipsqueak and The Duke (that was very curious about what was happening). 

“She knows what we’re doing.” 

“Sokka, this is important.” Hakoda sounded cautious. 

“Exactly! And if she’s just going to give me dirty looks and brood because she’s not with Aang, then I don’t want her here.” 

Hakoda nodded. 

They had sailed to a more remote area, so they wouldn’t have to worry about Fire Nation ships passing by and spotting them. 

As they set in a semicircle on the deck, Sokka and Hakoda in the middle of it, surrounded by their family on the back, the open sea in front of them and the almost full moon above them, Hakoda started the pray. 

The words, the spirits given language, were a pray for strength, health and prosperity. Sokka couldn’t completely understand the old Water Tribe dialect, but the sounds of the drums some men were playing, his father’s voice, and the waves breaking put him in a completely contemplative state. He steadied his breathing, and made his own prayer. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Katara sitting at one end of the semicircle, a small but sincere smile on her face. 

Sokka smiled back, much bigger, because how could he think she wouldn’t be there? They did have their little misunderstandings, but they were always there for each other. 

Sokka’s eyes caught Zuko at a considerable distance from them, looking curious and shy. Sokka waved his hands, and very slowly, almost cautious, Zuko approached them. He sat a little too far from Katara, his back very straight. 

“Have you decided your pattern?” Hakoda asked, and Sokka handed him a small piece of parchment. 

Hakoda looked curious, and Sokka felt the urge to defend his drawing. 

“Those are the phases of the moon.” He said, and Hakoda hummed. 

“Ready?” Hakoda smiled, brush already ready to outline the tattoo. Sokka nodded. 

It was a very slow and rather painful process, but it was worthy. They had singed, eaten (not Sokka or Hakoda, because they had to keep still), and although Katara had left a few times to check on end, she’d quickly return. 

Finally done, hours later, Sokka was admiring his father’s work with a hand mirror. 

It was a wave pattern that surrounded his bicep (a tribute to the Ocean Spirit) and on top of that the Moon Phases, from the new moon to crescent, full, waning and finally new again. That one was for Yue, the Moon Spirit. 

“Did you like it?” 

“Of course, I did, dad!” Sokka’s smile almost didn’t fit his face. 

Katara handed them some plates, and Sokka ate while describing the art to Toph. Zuko was nearby, silently watching the whole interaction, but only approached Sokka when he was finally alone. 

“Hey!” Sokka smiled. “Thank you for participating.” 

Zuko blushed a little, his cheeks a very light shade of pink under the silver moonlight. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Zuko said, and he sounded a little embarrassed. “This is a beautiful tradition.” He added very quietly. 

Sokka felt his chest warm up. Why? Well, he didn’t want to think about it. 

“Your father is very talented.” Zuko pointed. 

“I know, right?” Sokka brightened. “Look at how well done this is.” 

“You two are very close.” Zuko’s tone was very quiet again. 

“We used to be.” Sokka sighted. “But the war droved us apart. Literally.” 

Zuko’s expression formed one of guilt. 

“But we’re together again, and that’s what matters now.” Sokka finished. 

“He cares about you.” Zuko’s eyes were fixed on the floor again. 

Sokka was about to reply with ‘Of course he does!’, but the recurring dream – Zuko's actual memory – brought a shiver down his spine. So Sokka nodded wordlessly. 

“How are you feeling?” Sokka asked. 

“Why are you asking?” Zuko seemed shocked and suspicious. 

“Well, this morning you...” Sokka interrupted himself. “You know.” It was his time to stare at the floor. 

“I -” Zuko cleared his throat. “I actually thought of something.” 

* * *

“Absolutely not!” Hakoda was firm. 

“But dad -” Sokka tried to argue. 

“I’m okay with him being with us, but only because I can keep an eye on him! Now you’re telling me you want to go on a vacation with him?” 

“It’s not a vacation!” Sokka groaned. “He needs his bending back.” 

“Why? Wouldn't be better if the firebender’s unable to firebend?” 

Sokka sighted, now how could he disagree with that? But the look on Zuko’s eyes, the tear tacks at his cheeks, ‘ _I feel empty... and cold’._

“Hakoda.” Bato intervened. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Both men left the room, and Sokka stared at his dad’s work table, various papers scattered over the surface, plans for the invasion, plans that Sokka was helping him to elaborate. He momentarily thought about how useful Zuko’s knowledge could be to them, and now he had to convince Hakoda to let him join the war meetings too. Sokka felt his head starting to hurt. 

Bato and Hakoda came back, and Hakoda didn’t look too happy. Bato in the other hand looked very proud of himself. 

Sokka smiled at Hakoda’s defeated sigh. Whatever Bato had told him had changed his father’s mind. 

He urged to Zuko’s room, knocking on the door and delivering the good news. And in no time, they were packing Appa to set flight. The flight would be long, but Zuko seemed more at peace, and Sokka felt that warmth on his chest again. 

* * *

Zuko was lying in bed, scared. It had been a few days since they had stolen the ship, and since he had tried to bend and nothing came. He looked at the small hatch at the wall, the sun shining in the sky, but he couldn’t quite feel it. He was used to rise with the sun, always fully awake as the first sun rays start to shine. But now, the sun was high in the sky and Zuko could barely feel it. His inner fire, always so untamed, burning him inside out, was as weak as dying embers. Zuko felt so cold. 

_So lost._

He wandered off on the deck of the ship, trying to warm himself a little with the familiar rays of Agni, but even though his skin was burning, that feeling inside of him was still there. 

Sokka had come to talk to him, and although at first, he tried to escape, something stronger pull him back, forcing him to open up. And he felt so relieved he had. 

And he couldn’t stop thinking about Sokka’s words. ‘ _We’ll find a way to get it back, ok?’._ Zuko couldn’t understand how Sokka could just want to help him after everything he had put them through. He had changed sides, of course, but that didn’t erase the bad things he had done. And Zuko hadn’t even apologized to him. 

As he sneaked his way to the port, full helmet covering his face to make sure he wouldn’t be recognized, Zuko’s eyes caught a map in one of the merchant’s stalls. A map of the world, with all the three nations in it. 

He couldn’t help but to get closer, his eyes focusing on the small islands that surrounded the Fire Nation’s mainland. There! The sun was lighting up only one small patch of the big parchment. One island. 

And Zuko knew what was in that island. 

“Are you gonna buy anything?” The merchant’s bothered voice broke Zuko from his little bubble. 

With an angry _huff_ Zuko kept wandering, until he saw what he needed. 

Zuko paid for his new pair of swords if the few coins he had found in a drawer at his – now – room, but the image of that island burned inside of his mind. 

So, when he finally got to talk with Sokka, he couldn’t help but to pray for Agni, because he was sure it had been her work. He was sure she was giving him a signal. 

So now, after long hours of travel, they were landing on the island of the Sun Warriors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about how I imagined Sokka's design, Check it out [here ](https://redflower42.tumblr.com/post/643763844599185408/it-was-sokkas-sixteenth-birthday-after-all)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here ](https://redflower42.tumblr.com/).


End file.
